


War of Hearts

by neonphoenix



Series: A Timeless Love (malec au) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shadowhunter AU, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: “Wait, Alexander, you've never had a Valentine's day date?”“Um, no?”“How?” Magnus pulled away, gesturing wildly at Alec’s entire being, “Seriously how were you ever single?”Alec eyebrows rose comically at that, balking as he tried to come up with an answer, “I don’t know, I just was?”At that Magnus threw his hands in the air, sighing dramatically before flinging himself down onto one knee. Gently he took a hold of Alec’s hands, ignoring he startled and bewildered look that the man was giving him, “Well then, Alexander, my dear, my Love, will you be my Valentine? I promise to make it the best day ever and to spoil you rotten.”orAlec and Magnus make a bet to see who is the most romantic. With help from Izzy and Clary, they scheme to out romance each other, while their friends place their money on who will win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the second part to this fic [Perfect Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706377) , however you don't need to have read that in order for this one to make sense.
> 
> A massive thankyou to my wonderful [beta, Zia,](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com/) for going through this fic for me, and being a generally lovely and supportive person!!!

Magnus was humming quietly to himself in the kitchen, preparing the vegetables in front of him before calling out to Alec over his shoulder, “Are you going to make yourself useful Alexander?”

He was met with an indignant snort before two arms wrapped around his waist, enveloping him in warmth, “I think i’m pretty useful.”

“Oh really?” Magnus craned his neck around, brushing the tip of his nose against Alec’s and stared at him, neither wanting to be the first to break any contact.

“Yeah.” Alec breathed, his words hung in the air, just briefly before the tranquil stillness was broken when his lips began to quiver and a giggle tumbled out. 

But Magnus wouldn’t break, not yet, he couldn’t let Alec tear him down that easily. His face remained blank as he continued to look at Alec from over his shoulder. He allowed his eyes to run across Alec’s face. He took the rose blush that blossomed on his cheeks, the slight quirk of his eyebrow, the flecks of amber in his eyes. This man would be the end of him, but he didn’t say that, “Okay then make yourself useful pretty boy, and pass me a knife from the drawer.”

Alec startled into life at that, his lips split open in a wide grin and he allowed his hands to trace along Magnus’ waist, “You think i’m pretty.”

“Of course I think you’re pretty, it’s not like we’ve been dating for months or anything.” Magnus’ tone was dripping in blunt sarcasm, his face was blank, but Alec understood the love behind the tone. He could feel the way Magnus began to squirm slightly in his arms as he tickled at his sides. He could see the gold in Magnus’ eyes shining in happiness, he could see it and he could feel it. No matter what they said or didn’t say, they always understood each other. “Alexander, stop it.”

“No. Never.”

“Alexander-” his voice ceased and cracked as laughter bubbled in his throat, “Stop tickling me and make yourself useful.”

“No, I’m not useful. Just pretty.”

“I take it back you’re not pretty, you’re just annoying.” Magnus eventually managed to twist in Alec’s arms and grabbed a hold of his hand, deciding to bring them up around his neck. Alec loved twisting Magnus’ hair between his fingers, it never failed to distract him. “If you keep being so annoying, I’ll have to cancel your application to be my Valentine.”

“Now that would be a real shame. Who would I be losing out to?” Alec’s giggles subsided as he traced random patterns along Magnus’ neck, stopping every now and then to twist a lock of hair between his fingers.

“There’s quite a few other candidates.”

“Oh dear, I guess I’ll have to spend yet another Valentine’s day alone. Sad really, I thought you’d be my first.” A pout played on Alec’s lips as his eyes wandered playfully around the room, reflecting a feigned sadness.

“Wait, Alexander, you've never had a Valentine's day date?”

“Um, no?”

“How?” Magnus pulled away, gesturing wildly at Alec’s entire being, “Seriously how were you ever single?”

Alec eyebrows rose comically at that, balking as he tried to come up with an answer, “I don’t know, I just was?”

At that Magnus threw his hands in the air, sighing dramatically before flinging himself down onto one knee. Gently he took a hold of Alec’s hands, ignoring he startled and bewildered look that the man was giving him, “Well then, Alexander, my dear, my Love, will you be my Valentine? I promise to make it the best day ever and to spoil you rotten.”

“No.”

“Excuse me, Alexander I am quite literally on my knees for you, asking you to be my Valentine and you’re saying no?” Magnus huffed a laugh and stood back up, brushing his trousers off as he went.

“Yes.”

“Yes as in you’re saying yes. Or yes as in you’re still saying no?”

“What if I want to be the one to spoil you?”

Magnus paused, not quite catching onto what was happening,“Well- um. We can do both?” 

“But I already have a idea.” Alec countered.

“But I have an idea too.” Magnus shot back, pulling Alec in close as he spoke.

Alec slung his arms around Magnus’ waist, pushing up against his chest,“What if my idea is better though, what if mine’s more romantic?”

“Alexander, are you questioning my romantic planning abilities?” Magnus quipped, tapping playfully at Alec’s nose, wrinkling his own up in questioning.

“Maybe… of course not..” Alec rolled his eyes and leant forwards to rest his forehead against Magnus’, “I just want to do something for you.”

“I want to do that for you though.” Magnus pushed against Alec, nudging their noses together, and ever so slightly teasing Alec as he brushed their lips together with barely a whisper of contact.

“My idea is more romantic.” Alec sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Magnus brought his hand up to rest against his heart.

“I think that- “ He cut himself off as he once again brushed their lips together, this time lingering just a second longer before pulling away, “I think that is up for debate.”

“We’ll just have to see won’t we.”

“The bet is on.”

“It is. Now shut up and kiss me.” Finally their lips met with a pillowy softness, as they stood wrapped up in each other. Their dinner abandoned and their plans forgotten as the world fell away, falling only into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Alec had returned to his apartment from work he had all but ran and fallen face first onto his bed. The covers still rumpled from that morning. His eyes had already began to flutter and close, but he was rudely awakened by the shrill sound of his phone. So much for that then.

He awkwardly patted his hands around the bed, trying to find where he had flung his phone. He groaned in despair before he eventually found his phone under the mountain of covers, “Hello.”

“Alec why do you sound as if you’re dying?” Isabelle’s voice rang out from the other end of the line questioningly. Alec could almost see her perfectly arched eyebrows rising quizzically up her face.

“Because I am, Izzy.” 

“You know, ever since you and Magnus got together, you’ve been so much more dramatic.”

“What do you want?” His words were muffled as he shoved his head further into the pillow, drawing in a deep breath as he caught the lingering smell of Magnus’ presence. Maybe he was being a little creepy, but he would gladly admit to the man that his signature sandalwood brought a sense of calm to his being. 

“Alec, are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry carry on.”

The two siblings talked for sometime, too distracted and preoccupied with their nonsensical conversation to notice the changes from day to night. Soon enough, after what was most likely hours on the phone. Alec was shrouded in darkness, his eyes closed as he mindlessly told Isabelle about the conversation from the night before.

“So you have a plan for him?”

“I do, but he has one too, and refuses to tell me what it is because it will spoil the surprise. But I want to do my plan too.”

“Why don’t you just make it so he has a time block and then you have one and you switch plans throughout the day?” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.Then at the end we’ll truly see who’s plan was the most romantic.” Isabelle stifled a laugh at the other end of the phone, “Actually Izzy, would you be able to give me a hand with some things?”

“Sure big brother. Magnus won’t know what hit him.”

“Thank you-” Alec paused, moving the phone away from his ear as he heard the telltale signs of Magnus arriving home, his smile growing as he listened to the shuffling footsteps down the hall. “Magnus is home, I’ll talk to you about it later. We still on for movie night?”

“Always.” And with that passing promise she hung up, presumably to go tell Clary about his escapades. 

The bedroom door flung open suddenly, startling Alec into a seated position. But instead of their usual greetings Alec was met with Magnus barreling towards him, as the man jumped onto the bed next to Alec. “You cheat.”

“Excuse me?”

“You got Izzy to help you with your Valentine’s day plans, that’s not fair.”

“Oh you heard.”

“Yes, and if you get someone to help you with this little out romancing game we have going on then I get help too.”

“Seems fair-” Alec paused, a smirk taking over his face, “We’re so strange.”

“That’s what makes us the best though my sweet Alexander.” Magnus stuck his hand out in an overly polite fashion, and nodded swiftly when Alec firmly shook it in agreement. “Good, let the games begin.” 

“Seriously babe?”

“I love when you say that.” 

Magnus moved his head in closer. He leaned in, his breath hitching as Alec drew in closer too. They closed their eyes, foreheads resting together. Magnus was the first to move next, as he slowly leaned in and kissed Alec’s warm lips. They’ve waited all day to touch each other again, there was no stalling, no teasing, they just wanted their hands on each other once again. Magnus held Alec’s head in his hands as he pulled him in, deepening their kiss. Each second growing more passionate than the last.

Alec lay on his back as Magnus’ hands ventured over his body, never once breaking their kiss. Magnus’ fingers ran over the contours of Alec’s body, dancing around the skin. 

When they finally pulled apart there’s eyes met, full of wonder and love. Magnus tilted his head down once again, littering soft kisses up and down Alec’s neck, paying close attention to his collarbones, knowing it’s both of their favourite spots. Alec let out a whimper in anticipation, his head tilting backwards as Magnus rolled against him, his mouth falling open in yet another sigh.

“I’m going to out romance you.”

“Magnus, not now, please.” 

\---

“Biscuit I need your help.” Magnus loudly exclaimed as he entered the coffee shop the next morning. He apologised quickly to a few startled customers as he strode over to the counter. “I need your romantic expertises.”

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to come to me. Iz told me about her conversation with Alec.” A pretty smile grew on her face as she excitedly rubbed her hands together.

“So you’re in?” Magnus quizzed, his own smile growing.

“Of course.” She nodded eagerly.

“Can I trust you to not tell Izzy anything?” Magnus asked, unsure of whether or not she’d be able to resist spilling their plans to Isabelle. The devious Lightwood had her ways of persuading anybody to do anything, especially Clary.

“Um yes?”

“You phrased that as a question Fray.”

“I promise, I swear. We’re going to beat those Lightwood butts.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, are you still coming to movie night, at Alec’s place?”

“I don’t get why you two just don’t move in together.”

“In time my dear Biscuit, in time.” With that final remark Magnus slowly backed out of the coffee shop, stealing a croissant on his way. He took a bite of the pastry, laughing lightly as Clary pulled a face at his antics.

\---

“Let me get this straight. You two are seeing who can plan the most romantic valentine’s day dates. Clary is helping Magnus. Izzy is helping Alec. So what do you win in the end?” Maia quizzed, swirling her glass around in her hand as she spoke. Her face was open, waiting for a response.

Alec chewed on his sweets for a moment before replying, his brow drawing together as he realised he didn’t have an answer, “Um we didn’t discuss what we’d win.” 

“Bragging rights.” Simon piped up from where he was sprawled across Raphael.

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Just bragging rights? Doesn’t seem worth it.” 

Simon hummed, tapping his fingers against his chin like an old man,“How about the loser has to complete three favours or do three things for the winner. It can be whatever the person chooses.” 

“Sounds fair.” Magnus and Alec agreed in synchrony, sealing the bet with yet another handshake.

“Alright, place your bets then people.” Jace called, clapping his hands to attention. He pulled a pen and paper from seemingly out of thin air and looked expectantly at the others.

“Okay then, twenty dollars on Alec.” Isabelle grabbed the pen from Jace and wrote her part down.

It was Clary’s turn next,“Well, I’m betting twenty on Magnus.” 

“Ten dollars on Magnus.” Maia exclaimed, slapping the note down onto the coffee table, “Sorry Alec, but Magnus is more showy then you.”

“Sorry bro, but I’m putting fifteen on Magnus.” Jace mumbled, placin his own money onto the table, shooting an apologetic look to Alec.

“I have to say that hurts Jace, that really hurts.” Alec lifted a hand to his heart and shook his head in dismay, the small betrayal stinging ever so slightly.

“This is hard. Alec is like the silent, brooding, slightly scary one. But I think he’s like a hard candy, with a soft center, you know. But then Magnus. Magnus is like in your face, unafraid to show his love . But then Alec is the underdog-”

“Oh for god sakes Simon place your damn bet!” Jace yelled, flinging his arms up into the air.

“Fifteen on Magnus.” Simon averted his eyes from Alec’s steely gaze, hiding behind Raphael’s shoulder.

“Dios, this is ridiculous.” Raphael huffed, but he still reached into his pocket for his wallet, “Fifty dollars on Alec.”

“What the heck! Raphael, my oldest, dearest friend. My, oh my. You have betrayed me. Fifty dollars, against me? Fifty!” Magnus faced was, for a change, flamed in a pink heat. He was torn between laughing maniacally at the bored look still painted on Raphael's face. Or breaking down at the betrayal he stupidly felt. 

“That was unexpected.” Isabelle mused, laughter bubbling in her throat.

“I just- fifty dollars.”

“Magnus, let it go.” Alec said, patting comfortingly at Magnus’ back. He tried to hide the smug look on his face, but he wasn’t afraid to admit that the support of Raphael had brightened his feelings about this bet.

Suppressing her own giggles at Magnus’ pout Maia asked another question, “Do you have any ground rules?” 

“Well, no spending over two hundred dollar, no spoiling each other’s plans, no sabotage- that means you Izzy.” Clary blushed her words trailing off into a whisper. She ducked her head away from her scowling girlfriend and continued, “And all plans must start and end at midnight.” 

“One, I’ll get you for that comment later babe. Two, let the War of Hearts commence.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and Valentine’s day was quickly approaching. The days were spent trying to hide their plans, while also trying to draw them out from each other. The strange game had them both coming up with creative ways to win against the other. 

The first attempt came from Alec and Isabelle.

Stealthily Alec approached the kitchen. He tiptoed as quietly as a he could, listening carefully to the hushed whispers. He heard his name. He heard the names of seemingly random streets. Eager to learn more Alec shuffled further forwards, beckoning Isabelle to follow him. Slowly the two siblings poked their heads out from where the were hiding. Alec watched intently as he saw Clary and Magnus leaning on the countertop animatedly discussing their plans.

Alec turned to his sister, “Did he say-” 

“Alexander Lightwood were you trying to eavesdrop?” 

The voice startled Alec, and sent his heart off in a panic. Sheepishly he turned his head to face back at Magnus. He kept his eyes lowered and gulped at the air. His cheeks flamed in a pink blush, “No. Not at all.”

“Honestly the pair of you are like naughty school children.” Magnus chuckled, resting his crossed arms on the countertop as he stared at the siblings.

“I’ll have you know, this,” Isabelle gestured at the poorly concealed position, “was all Alec’s idea.”

“Seriously Iz, stop throwing me under the bus. This was your idea.” Alec shot back, nudging her in the shoulder, “I believe you said, ‘Let’s go see what tweedledum and tweedledee are up to.’”

“Babe, am I tweedledum or dee in this situation?” Clary hummed, her eyes narrowing in Isabelle’s direction. 

Isabelle ignored the question, choosing to blow a kiss at the red head instead. She then spun around to face Alec, “You’re such a telltale. You’re lucky I’m helping you kick their butts in this bet.”

“Our very cute butts.” Magnus piped up, a wicked grin taking over his face and sparkling in his eyes. “But from now on, how about we stop trying to cheat?”

Reluctantly they all nodded in agreement.

\---

The bedroom was veiled in darkness, only the sparkling lights that Magnus insisted on bringing over to Alec’s apartment lit the room. They cast Alec’s shadow as he moved around the room, readying himself for bed.

He found himself distracted by his notebook and didn’t notice when Magnus entered the room. He didn’t notice when Magnus stopped in his tracks. He didn’t notice when Magnus’ eyes drank in his body, roaming over the exposed expanse of his torso. 

Alec was faraway, absent-mindedly reading through his notes for tomorrow. He was humming to himself softly, his face glowing in blissful happiness. His smile broadened when he finally felt Magnus, who was close enough for Alec to breathe in his scent.

Alec sighed deeply and closed the notebook, hiding it away from Magnus’ prying eyes. “That’s not for you to see.”

“Oh dear. I was quite looking forward to reading it.” Magnus spoke softly, so to not disrupt the calm air around them. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s back, and pulled them together with a simple gentle touch, “I suppose I’ll just have to wait until the morning then sweetheart.”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprises.” Alec felt Magnus’ hand in his hair. He knew Magnus loved the softness, or fluffiness as the other man would say. Alec turned in Magnus’ arms, revelling when their eyes met.

Magnus’ hands moved down, caressing lightly at Alec’s cheekbones, before moving to his lips. The man’s feather soft touch traced the skin, but only for a moment. Then their lips met. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another. 

Alec allowed his hands to grip tightly at the shirt Magnus was frustratingly still wearing. Hastily, Alec pulled them in the direction on the bed, battling to undo the buttons on Magnus shirt, “Magnus get this off.”

With a laugh Magnus broke their heated kiss and ripped the shirt off over his head, “Happy now?”

“Very.” Alec breathed.

They quickly fell into their natural rhythm, only stopping to remove their clothes. Not that Alec was wearing much in the first place. 

Soon enough Alec’s knee hit the edge of the mattress and Magnus let him fall with a small bounce. They locked eye for a second, breathing heavily in the empty atmosphere. Just when Alec leant up to reclaim Magnus’ lips the older man pulled away, a wicked gleam catching in his eyes, “I’ll kiss you when you tell me what’s in the notebook.”

Alec released a desperate whine, “Why are you doing this to me? Just come here.”

“No, you have to tell me.”

With a loud huff Alec shuffled up the bed, a pout on his lips as he mulled it over, “How about no. Two can play at this game Magnus. If you won’t kiss me, then you can’t touch me.”

“What?”

Alec ignored the question and let his knees fall open. His hands traced lightly across his stomach and his fingers slowly walked up and down his thighs, “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Someone’s being bold tonight. I like it.” Magnus’ hands itched. He never thought Alec would beat him at his own game, “Fuck it. I’ll stop trying to cheat.”

Before either of them knew what was happening they were touching again. Those few ticking seconds prior completely forgotten as each kiss grew with intensity. Their breathing picked up, their hearts grew faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus awoke slowly. He burrowed further into the soft sheets and tightened his hold on Alec. Hiding his face in the nook of Alec’s neck, he breathed in deeply, willing for sleep to recapture him. 

He allowed his eyes to flutter closed once more. But as the morning light trickled in through the blind the memory struck him. Today was Valentine’s day.

Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of sleep and warmth, Magnus reluctantly detangled himself from Alec. He blinked, once, twice, three times. After pushing himself into a seated position, he rubbed his knuckles against his eyes and stretched his arms above his head and yawned. 

With one last kiss to Alec’s forehead and a long adoring look, he swung himself out of bed. Moving quietly over to the closet, he threw on some comfortable clothes. Then he tiptoed to the door, grabbing his keys on the way. 

He winced as the door clicked loudly behind him, and prayed Alec would still be asleep by the time he got back.

\---

The air was crisp,and the wind was bitterly cold. Magnus cursed the deceiving sunshine and picked up his pace.

He walked briskly to the coffee shop on the corner. A smile taking over his face when he pushed the door open and was welcomed by the heavy homely smell. 

Magnus made his way over to the counter.But he promptly stopped when he saw a familiar face sitting over in the corner. He waved cheerily and smiled brightly at the stubborn face that was Ragnor Fell. “Good morning my dear little cabbage.”

Ragnor huffed and glared in his own icy fashion,“Why must you always bumble into my life? Can’t I enjoy my coffee without seeing your smug face?” 

“The love you feel for me truly radiates, Ragnor.”

“Hm. Is Alec not with you today?”

“Evidently.” Magnus gestured around the coffee shop, sarcasm dripping in his tone. Yet the grin he wore showed he meant no malice, “You know Alec loves the croissants here. He’s been coming here ever since his moved into his flat. So I came to buy him breakfast.”

“You’re buying it because you’re a lousy cook. Not because it’s his favourite.”

“Wrong.” Magnus paused, “It’s for both of those reasons.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Valentine’s day. Really Ragnor, keep up.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

Ragnor nodded, “Oh yes, Raphael was telling me about your little bet.” 

“That miserable man bet against me. Me, Ragnor. He bet against me.”

Ragnor took a suspiciously long gulp of his coffee. He eyed Magnus with a mysterious contentment. That man always had a look like he knew something you didn’t, “I am aware. I would have done the same.”

“That was an unnecessary blow.”

“I am sorry. But Raphael explained to me. And really, knowing that kind of information would make me a betting man too.”

“You’re being more cryptic than usual.” Magnus waggled his finger at the man, who was annoyingly wearing a blank expression, “Excuse me while I go, I have to be back before Alec wakes up.”

With a passing flurry Magnus gathered and paid for what he needed and hurried back to Alec’s apartment.

\---

Shedding his jacket and kicking off his shoes, Magnus heading to the kitchen. He heard no stirring coming from the bedroom. The apartment was as still and undisturbed as he’d left it. Magnus thought the beginnings of his plan was coming together rather nicely. 

Carefully taking the tray from cupboard, he arranged everything out for Alec. Once he was happy and content, he padded over to the bedroom. 

He knocked on the bedroom door lightly and peaked inside.

In his absence Alec had rolled away from his side. Instead was was snuggled under the duvet, grasping Magnus’ pillow in his arms. He was mumbling softly in his sleep, with his face buried in the soft fabric.

Magnus committed the sight to memory. He had never gotten used to seeing Alec in his most open and soft state. He doubted he ever would get used to it. The sight made his heart skip a beat. It made his lips pull into a stupidly gleeful smile. It was a feeling, a moment, a love that he never wanted to end. 

Magnus made his way over to the bed and perched himself next to Alec. He lay his hand on Alec’s back. Running his fingers over the smooth skin, he traced swirling patterns. He wrote words and silent messages along the skin. “Alexander, it’s time to wake up.”

Alec shuffled further into the touch, but otherwise remained asleep.

“Come on sleepy head.” Magnus all but giggled, “Love, your coffee will get cold.”

Still Alec remained asleep. His breathing was level. His face was wiped free of lines and stress. He was completely serene.

“Alexander, time to get up.” The laugh coating Magnus’ voice grew stronger. “Sleeping beauty.”

A sudden idea popped into his head. It was ridiculous, but he found it amusing and awfully sweet. Taking Alec hand from where it was wrapped around the pillow, Magnus lifted it gently to his mouth. He pressed soft kisses across Alec’s hand.

“Alexander.” Magnus played with each of Alec’s fingers. Twisting and entangling them with his own. But still, Alec barely stirred.

Magnus spoke louder, but again Alec hardly moved. Not even his eyes gave a single flutter, “You sleep like the dead.”

Sniggering to himself, Magnus decided to advance his tactics. He was saving the humorous gift until later but he guessed it would come in hand now. Picking himself up, and removing his hand from Alec’s, Magnus wandered over to the closet.

He tried one last time to wake Alec up. When he failed again, he lifted his hand that was now holding the gift and swiftly brought it down onto Alec’s shoulder. Successfully startling the man awake.

“What the fu-” Alec jumped into life. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all different directions. He had a red crease line down the side of his face, from where he was resting it. His eyes were blurred with sleep. 

Magnus thought he looked beautifully perfect, “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Did you just hit me with a pillow?” Alec questioned. His eyebrows rose comically when Magnus lifted up the offending object, which was now playing a horrendously cheesy song, “Is that a singing pillow?”

“Correction, my Love. It’s a singing heart shaped pillow.”

“Um.”

“You wouldn’t wake up. You left me no choice.”

“Um. Okay.”

“Now, Alexander, if you didn’t sleep so heavily, this would have gone smoother. You only have yourself to blame. Now let me get on with my plan.”

Alec blinked at him. His mind still foggy from sleep. But he brightened up when Magnus presented him with the tray.

“Oh wow, Magnus- I love you.” Alec’s eyes were wide in wonder. His heart was beating a mile a minute. The tray had all of his favourite things. His favourite coffee. The croissant he likes, with all his favourite condiments.. His favourite kind of orange juice. “Thank you Magnus.”

“One more thing.” From seemingly nowhere, Magnus produced the newspaper that Alec, without fail, bought every single morning. The paper was already open to Alec’s favourite section. 

Alec smile brightened, something he wasn’t sure was possible so early in the morning,“The crossword puzzle. You know me so well.”

“I do.” Magnus’ grin matched Alec’s. They stared at each other for a moment. Each second drawing them closer. 

“Get back into bed with me.”

“Anything for you.”

\----

“No, I’m telling you, fourteen down, that’s not it.” Alec mumbled. He rolled his head from where it was resting on Magnus’ shoulder and looked up at the man. 

“But it fits.” Magnus replied. He tenderly patted at Alec’s side and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

Alec groaned dramatically,“Maybe so, but then the one going across doesn’t fit. And you know for a fact that one is right.”

“Damn you’re right.” Magnus stared at the paper that was spread out on their laps, his brow creased in confusion. He didn’t understand half of the questions. He also didn’t understand how Alec knew almost all of the answers. In all honesty, Magnus thought Alec’s obsession with doing the crossword was bizarre, cute, but very bizarre. While Magnus would never go out and do this type of thing for himself, he really enjoyed getting to share the moment, this little habit of Alec’s. 

Magnus had spent most of their morning in bed just staring at Alec, making flirtatious comments every now and then, playing with Alec’s fingers, plucking the pen out of his hand and entangling their fingers too. He even stole a kiss every now and then. It was the little things that made their relationship.

Magnus was knocked out of his reflection when Alec groaned once again, uttering the words that Magnus never thought he would hear, “Google it.”

“Alexander Lightwood. I am not going to google it for you.” Magnus was bewildered. He couldn’t believe how much this was bothering Alec, “You always tell me off for telling you to google things.”

Alec released an exasperated and fell down further into the mound of blankets they were wrapped in, “But I need to know, it’s going to bug me.”

“Fine. I thought Isabelle was supposed to be the dramatic one.”

Alec twisted so he was on Magnus’ lap. He shuffled closer, his eyes wide and their bodies together until their noses were touching, “Magnus please google it.”

“Weird, but you know I can’t resist those big brown eyes.” Magnus tilted his head towards Alec, accepting the kiss that awaited him, “And the answer is, drum roll please, Alexandrine.”

“Fuck. I should have known that.” Alec let his head fall down. Tucking himself under Magnus’ chin.

Magnus laughed and wrapped his arms around his ridiculous boyfriend,“Can’t win all of them Alexander. I’m going to go shower, care to join me?”

“Actually not this time.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ chest, pressing kisses along his collar bones in way of apology.

“Oh, any reason?”

“You’ve had your turn. Which by the way, point in your favour. I can’t believe Magnus Bane brought me breakfast in bed and did a crossword puzzle with me. But now it’s my turn.” Alec reluctantly moved away and hopped off of the bed.

“Bring it on. Dazzle me with your attempted romance.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be exceptionally dazzled.”

Shaking his head Magnus climbed off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Behind him Alec shuffled around the bedroom.

“Wait Magnus.”

Magnus turned, his head tilted in questioning. But before he could open his mouth, before he knew what was happening, Alec was in front of him, capturing his lips. It was slow, soft and comforting, in a way that words never could be. It overwhelmed his senses and caused his spine to tingle.

“Point to Alexander.”

“That’s not all.” Alec’s lips red as he nibbled at them. His cheeks had a faint blush. His heart was soaring, sky high. Not skipping a beat Alec produced a bouquet of roses from behind his back. The flowers were all colours, red, pink, white, peach, a wonderful beautiful arrangement.

“Alexander, I don’t think anyone has ever given me flowers before. Thank You.” Magnus’ voice was sweet, dripping in affection and deep rooted love. “Wait, where the hell did you produce these from?”

“Oh um, I put them in the drawer last night.” Alec rubbed at his neck, smiling sheepishly at the memory of trying to sneak them into his apartment.

“They need water pronto.”

“Magnus, they don’t need water.”

“Alexander, I don’t know if you know this but flowers need water to live.”

“They’re fake.”

“What?” Magnus inspected the flowers, one by one. He felt the petals between his finger tips. He lifted them to his nose. He had to say he was impressed with how real they felt. But the admission only left him confused.

“Read the card. Out loud.” Alec plucked out a card that was nestled between the flowers and passed it to Magnus, taking the bouquet from him so he was able to open the envelope.

Magnus’ heart was racing, he knew that was ever inside the card would be heartfelt. Tears were prickling behind his eyes already at the delicate swirl across the front of the card, reading, ‘To My Dearest Love.’ Of course Magnus had had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, but none of them were quite as passionate and enchanting as Alec. No one else could ever could close. In that moment Magnus realised that, while he knew all of this about Alec, how wonderful the man’s heart was, he hadn’t factored into this bet just how much of his heart Alec owned. How four simple words would make him feel. He’d never had this before. 

“I look back and in every point, every word, every gesture, every silence, every day - you have always been entirely perfect to me. You have given me undeniable proof of the love humans are capable of. And if I had a flower for every time you’ve made me smile, made me laugh, or made my heart flutter beyond my control - then I’d have a garden to walk in forever.” Magnus paused to catch his breath. He felt as though all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, the shock and weight of the words, may have seemed too much to anyone else. But Magnus reasoned that love letters were like that. They only made sense to the writer and the recipient. The letter conveyed so much that Alec had never said before, it was his heart laid bare on the page, and Magus was in awe. He would never not be stunned by Alec.“But for now, this bouquet of roses will have to suffice. And I know you’re probably wondering why the flowers are fake, but all I can say is if each rose represents a memory, a little piece of our story, of our love. It’s only reasonable that the flowers are made to last forever, just as I hope our story will.”

“Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I mean every single word.” Alec’s cheeks were flamed red and he’d twisted his ankles together in the height of his nerves. 

“Alexander I,” he stuttered, his voice catching at the ends of the words. On the average day Magnus was the smooth talker, the flirtaious one and Alec was more subdued, not as bold around others. It wasn’t like that now. Magnus was stuck on words to describe how he felt. But that was okay, Alec always understood. Magnus stuttered and grasped for words, he let his mind go blank and the words started falling out on their own, “That day on the train, when we first met. You had a croissant hanging from your mouth, your coffee in one had and briefcase in the other. It was the most ridiculous thing I’d ever seen. I wasn’t a believer in love at first sight but even then, as silly as you looked, I was infatuated with you. Then when I saw you again, I couldn’t believe my luck, every day since, I’ve fallen further and further in love with love. I worry I won’t be able to escape that, but that’s fine, because I wouldn’t want to anyways.”

“I love you Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too Alexander Lightwood. Now are you going to join me in the shower.”

“Sorry, I have another plan to put in place.”

“I look forward to it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus’ hand falls on to the lever causing the water to groan and trickle through the pipes. It was cold at first, a fact Magnus always forgot about. He nearly cried out in shock but after some time of staying over at Alec’s his body had grown used to it. He muttered under his breath to remind Alec to call someone about it again. After a while the water warmed, and the heat brought a comfort to his bones.

Magnus stood under the stream for a long while, going through his daily routine. Granted he took a little longer than usual, just enough to give Alec some time to sort out whatever he was doing.

Stepping out of the shower Magnus got ready and redressed at a leisurely pace. Singing to himself he ruffled his hair into coiffed perfection and strolled into the lounge to find Alec.

Only Alec was nowhere to be seen.

“Alexander?” 

No response.

“Alexander?”

Still no response. The air was quite. Barely a stir.

“Alec?” Magnus spun around in a circle, surveying the area, “What on earth-”

Magnus stopped short when he saw a bright pink heart taped to the wall. In a pretty swirling scrawl the heart read, ‘Meet me at the place we first met. On the night our story truly began.’

“Alexander, my dear, what are you planning?

\---

 

“Thank You Leon.” Alec shook the man’s hand, then reached for his wallet, “How much was it again?”

“Oh no worries Alec. You two boys are my best customers, this one is on the house.” Leon insisted, pushing Alec’s hand that held the wallet away.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to be out of pocket.”

“I insist, Son. Go spoil your Love.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime. Now shoo, he’ll be here any minute.”

\---

Alec left the restaurant and stood outside, swinging back and forth on his feet, whistling into the wind as he searched for Magnus. He whistled back and forth, coming up with random tunes when he was knocked out of his daydream by a gentle tap on the shoulder.

“Alexander, hey Sweetheart.” 

Alec only jumped slightly, and he’d deny his shock if Magnus ever brought it up. A smile tugged at his lips, shining in his eyes as they kissed in greeting, “Hey babe.” 

“I love that.”

“I know.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“Follow me and you’ll soon find out.” Alec stretched his hand out for Magnus, wiggled his fingers in invitation. Ignoring the tingling shock of the cold of Magnus’ hands, Alec laced their fingers together and gently tugged Magnus in the right direction.

\---

“I’m impressed. A picnic with a view, and I’m not just talking about your gorgeous face.” Magnus teased, sipping on the wine that Alec had stashed in the picnic basket. 

A blush bloomed high across Alec’s cheeks. Ducking his head he mumbled a reply, I was just about to say that line to you.”

A comfortable silence washed over them as their laughed ceased. They settled pleasantly under the tree, content with each other’s company. It would seem Alec had caught a good day to bring them to the gardens. The breeze was warming and the sun shone brighter, more so than this morning. Magnus’ eyes roamed the landscape. The trees that lined the grass avenue were clothed in pink and white blossom. The colours were fairly sparse, still regaining their beauty from the winter. The wind blew lightly, catching their scent and carrying the petals as they rained down every now and then. It was beautifully tranquil, carefully preserved and still, despite the people roaming around. 

A few moments passed before Alec hesitantly whispered as if he was worried speaking any louder would ruin the moment, “You know, I heard that they do weddings here.” 

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. He could tell Alec didn’t mean to voice the thought aloud, but both of them knew every word was sincere. “Is that so? I think I could see myself getting married under a cherry blossom tree.”

“Me too.” Alec hummed, not once breaking their eye contact.

“Maybe someday.” It was a promise. Magnus hadn’t phrased it that way, but he knew that it was, and he was sure Alec knew too.

“Soon.”

\---

Shutting the door behind him, Magnus quickly called Clary for updates,“Clary?”

“Magnus, hey. How are the dates going?” She all but sang down the line.

“Amazing.” Magnus sighed dreamily down the phone, “Is everything sorted for when we get back?”

“Yeah, I went over and did it all as soon as I got your text. Where did he end up taking you?”

“I can’t go into detail, I said I was going to the toilet, but he took me to the botanical gardens. So beautiful, he organised a picnic too, from the Italian restaurant where we had our first date. Honestly this man.”

“Oh I heard they did weddings.” Clary exclaimed, her voice buzzing with excitement.

Magnus scoffed playfully at her, pondering at her sudden enthusiasm, “Hands off Fray. If anyone is getting married there, it’s Alec and I.”

“Not if I beat you to an engagement.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus’ heart spiked, surely she wasn’t implying what he thought she was?

“Bye Magnus, have a good rest of the day.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I adored the little purple flowers that they had in the rock garden. I think I might buy some and sort out a little something for the balcony-” Alec was rambling, gesturing wildly to Magnus as he detailed his plans. But he was cut short and completely lost for words when he saw what his apartment had been turned into, “What-When? Are those Skittles?”

“Yes, they are. I had Clary come over before she went on her date with Izzy.” Magnus explained, pausing slightly at the mention of the red headed girl, their earlier conversation still lingering in his mind.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Alec replied sweetly, moving to plant a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“If I had known all it took was Skittles, fairy lights and blankets, I would have done this sooner.”

\---

The film on the television had long been forgotten as Alec and Magnus snuggled into the soft mountain of blankets and duvets that was scattered around the floor and draping over the furniture. They’d cuddled in close, every inch of their skin touching where possible. Soft conversation filtered through the air as they took turns whispering sweet nothings into the others ear. Every now and then one of them would playfully nudge, nip or kiss the other. 

Alec hugged the blankets a little tighter, enveloping Magnus, entwining their legs before leaning down to capture his lips.

Magnus held Alec, cupping his face. Reluctantly he broke them apart and leant down to kiss the tender area at the base of his neck, before allowing their lips to meet again. Both of them were breathless with delight as they showered the moment with gentle, soft kisses. An affection beyond words.

Alec drew back first and spent a moment studying Magnus’ face. He gazed at him lovingly, his eyes softening in a way they only did when he looked at the other man, “I have one last thing for you. Give me one second.”

With that, Alec untangled himself and ventured into the bedroom. He rifled through his draws, smiling in triumphant when he found the sleek white folder. Then, with a dazed smile on his lips, and his fingers crossed, Alec returned to a confused Magnus.

“Here you go.” Alec handed him the folder, nervously laughing when Magnus confused frown grew, “Open it.”

Hesitantly Magnus opened the folder, his eyes growing comically wide when he saw the contents. He silently flipped through the pages, his face giving away nothing, “You beat me too it.”

“What?” Alec’s hands were shaking, that wasn’t really the reaction he was expecting. Had he just ruined everything?”

Magnus laughed at the panicked expression that was painting Alec face. He took Alec’s shaking hands and kissed each knuckle, one by one, before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

“I wrote you this.” Magnus settled back down to Alec and handed him an envelope, a wild grin gracing his face, as though he was holding in a laugh, “Read it out.”

“Dear Alexander, my heart is at home when my hand is in yours. With you is the only place I wish my home to be. I have to admit, I was a little lost in life, but then I found you and it was as if all the pieces fell into place. You have the key to my heart, Alexander, you’ve unlocked something in me. I guess, what I’m trying to say is, when I’m at my apartment, and you’re not there, it doesn’t feel like home. Alexander, would you like to move in with me, my place, your place, anywhere, just something that is our own?” Alec blanched at the words, before a deep rolling laugh bubbled out of his throat, “Great minds think alike.”

Magnus’ own laugh spilled over as he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, “Very great minds. So I take that as a yes?”

“Always.” Alec hooked a finger around Magnus’ chin and brought them together for another kiss.

“I have to ask, that folder, where did you find all those apartment listings?”

“A few weeks ago, I asked Raphael if he knew of anywhere we’d might like to look at.”

“That little shit, no wonder he bet against me.” Magnus exclaimed, flailing his arms into the arm as all the pieces fell into place, “You know him an Ragnor are complete pains, I don’t know why I’m friends with them.”

“What does Ragnor have to do with it?”

“Oh he said something funny when I saw him earlier.” Magnus waved away his words, the details weren’t important. All that mattered was that he and Alec were starting another chapter of their lives.

Alec murmured against Magnus’ skin, then lifted his head in a rapid fashion, “So who wins the bet then?”

“Actually, about that, I have a feeling we’ve lost out to unlike competitors.”

“How do you mean?”

“I have a pretty strong suspicion that Clary is going to propose to your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/) xx


End file.
